


Broken wings

by little_machine



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Red Beauty - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 07:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_machine/pseuds/little_machine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What will Ruby encounters when she finally visits Belle at the hospital?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken wings

Ruby bit into that little cheese sandwich she made for herself, grabbed her coat and headed to the hospital. Belle have been admitted to the hospital two days ago and with the stranger who was hurt and everything Ruby didn't have the chance to check on Belle even though she kept asking Snow about her. 

Head first, Ruby's brown head peeked into Belle's room to find the brunette sitting on the edge of the bed as if she was waiting for someone. Belle looked up to her with a curious face, and at that Ruby almost cried. She took a few more steps into Belle's direction and just stood there facing her.

"Hi" she whispered softly.

Belle's eyes studied her face for a few seconds before another hushed hi was thrown back.

"How are you feeling now Belle?" 

The petite brunette couldn't help but to lose herself into that smile. 

"Im okay thank you, why does everyone keep calling me Belle?" That poor thing, Ruby scrunched her nose with a smile at how cute Belle looked like.

"Because its your name, before all of this happen we all knew you as Belle"

"Did I know you before all of this?" She waved generally around the room with her hands.

"Oh yes we met at Granny's, I made you some pancakes and iced tea?"

Belle took her time to remember that girl, but ended up shaking her head with an apologetic smile.

"Its okay it will come back to you, Im sure of it" she nodded her head with a smile that eased Belle's pain somehow.

During the conversation Belle had left her bed and stood in the middle of the room facing Ruby. Hands gripped her arms tightly turning that shining smile on her face to a deep frown causing Ruby's eyes to light up with anger.

"Let go of me" yelped Belle in pain and discomfort as the nurse behind her tried to get her back to her bed and force her to take her medicines.

The little brunette looked up to Ruby's face with despair, hoping that the taller brunette could do something to get rid of this nurse somehow.

"Please do something, please I don't want to stay here anymore" her eyes begging Ruby to do something about this.

"Take it easy" growled Ruby locking her eyes with the nurse, threatening to attack her for what she was doing.

"please leave the room~" the nurse's voice was cut off by Dr. Whale.

"What is going on in here?" His half drunk breath filling up the room.

"She is dragging Belle like she was some kind of an animal! What kind of treatment is that?" Her hand gesturing at the nurse and one terrified Belle.

"How long does she have to be here?" Argued Ruby again at the lack of reaction from the doctor's part.

"Well no one asked yet so~"

"Then Im taking her home, she has suffered enough and she doesn't need this" 

Belle's eyes shined up at Ruby's words, tears threatening to fall down. 

Between the nurse backing up Belle's clothes and her belongings and Ruby holding Belle close to calm her down, the two finally were able to leave the hospital in peace. Ruby tucked Belle under her arm as they headed home.

"Thank you for this" whispered Belle with a shy smile, no one have ever done something this nice to her or maybe they did but she had forgot it with the other things.

"No problem, all you need to worry about right now is getting better agreed?" Chimed Ruby holding her closer to her.

Belle nodded her head at that with grin. As long as she had this brunette around she was going to be fine.


End file.
